The Trouble with friends
by Chrys Stone
Summary: Natsu is avoiding the guild, and no one has seen Lucy in three days. What the Hell Happened? As requested I will publish a sequel soon. Look for 'The Trouble with Boyfriends'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I enjoy being vague, it makes the story more interesting! Sweet little NaLu. Oh Natsu, I love your seemingly dense self!**

Natsu entered the guild, hands in his pockets, happy in tow. "Mira really needed to talk to you." Happy was saying nervously. Natsu didn't want to be here right now, he wanted to be home, sulking in peace, but happy was continually bugging him, so he had no choice. He made his way to the bar and sat down.

"Can I get my usual, Mira." He refused to look up from the bar. Mira instantly turned to seem him looking dejected, it was almost pitiful, like his fight went clean out of him.

Mira-jane tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Why can't you just admit it?" Her voice was completely overwrote with irritation.

"I don't know what you mean, Mira." The dragon slayer continued looking down at the bar, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't mess around, I've known you for too long for you to deny this sort of thing!" Mira angrily slammed her hands on the counter. "So acting ignorant, when I know very well that you are aware what's going on!" She was on the verge of becoming livid.

"I don't want to talk about this, especially not with you." He started to get up from the bench, when something hit him square in the head. "WHAT THE HELL?" He turned to see a smirk on Gajeel's face.

"You can't pretend forever fire freak." Gajeel tossed a piece of metal in the air like popcorn and caught it in his mouth.

"What the hell do you know about anything?" Natsu seethed, crossing his arms over his chest. Gajeel shrugged and turned back to his dinner.

"I agree, it's not fair for you to keep this up, flame brain." Gray dropped him self in a near by seat.

"How is any of this YOUR business, Popsicle?" Natsu shot a heated glare at Gray.

"Anyone who is around you knows what's happening. Just fess up and get it over with, or are you scared?" Gray teased.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Natsu's fist light with flames.

"NATSU!" Erza barked. "We can't stand seeing you put yourself through this." She placed an armored hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"It doesn't matter ok. I'm fine with the way things are." Natsu muttered barely audible.

"You are not, and we all know it!" Lissanna huffed taking a place next to her sister. "And if you don't do something soon it'll be to late, and you'll be bitter about it."

"Not you too Lissanna!" Natsu whined. She shook her head in his direction.

"You can't just go scaring off all her potential boyfriends forever." Happy chimed, flying just out of Natsu's range.

"Traitor." Natsu growled.

"We want what's best for you Natsu." Mira said in a much softer tone. "That's why we called you here like this. The two of you are driving us nuts." Mira put her hand over her eyes.

"It's not that simple! I'm not that type of person! I don't do this type of thing! EVER!" Natsu slumped back into his chair, roughly brushing his hands through his hair. "I don't even know what I'm doing half the time anyway" He was slightly disgusted with himself at that moment.

"It's different from everything else, right?" Erza put a comforting hand on his shoulder once more. "Like something great, and scary at the same time?" Natsu looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"We saw the way you looked when you came back Natsu, you've never acted like that before. Something changed." Macao leaned against the bar close to were he sat. Natsu laid his head on his arms.

"Is it that strange to feel lost every now and again?" He mumbled through his arms.

"Man that wasn't just a lost look, you looked absolutely heart broken." Macao said forcefully.

"I felt it to Natsu you can't deny that it made us feel sad." Happy got the glaze look in his eyes just remember how terrible it felt when Lucy didn't even yell, she just cried and pointed to the was the last time they left Lucy's..

"I said I don't wanna talk about this." Natsu turned in his seat and got up ready to leave.

"So are you saying you wouldn't care if I asked her out then?" Gray shouted with a smirk.

"As if Lucy would go for a perverted stripper like you, be my guest." Natsu pushed his hands into his pockets keeping his face turned toward the door as he spoke. He started to walk toward the doors, trying not to let them see him trembling.

"Then I will." Gray said in a satisfied tone. Natsu stopped in his tracks for a second, trying desperately not to let his anger get the better of him. He took a deep breath, and raised his arm in the air before exiting the hall.

"That was low, Gray." Lissanna hissed.

"What, if he is never going to make a move, then why can't I? I've held out this long because I thought he was going to at least SAY something to her." Gray sat down, lighting up a cigarette. "It's not like I don't already know what she will say, but I'm not as gutless as Natsu." The others shook their heads.

"Levy, your sure that Lucy was telling you the whole story?" Mira turned to the short blue haired book worm.

"I told you everything she told me. Apparently something weird happened, and Natsu has been avoiding her ever since. Lu-chan wouldn't tell me exactly what happened what happened though, just that Natsu was extremely angry." Levy looked at her hands, fidgeting a bit.

"She hasn't come for three days now. What ever happened must have been serious." Erza took a seat at a table, spoon poised to take a bit out of her cake.

**Meanwhile**

Natsu's mind wouldn't calm down, he was being stupid, and he wanted to forget it ever happened. It was a stupid thing to do, but he couldn't stop himself for some reason. Seeing Lucy bring a guy into her apartment had made him so angry he just couldn't control himself. And now Lucy would hate him, Natsu's chest tightened. He looked up to see that he had subconsciously come to her apartment. 'I should at least try to apologize.' He made the decision to walk up to her door. He knocked three times and waited. The door swung open to reveal a very puffy eyed Lucy, she smelled salty and unbathed.

"What do you want?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Natsu kept his hands in his pocket, eyes toward the ground.

"Why should I let you anywhere near me?" She asked trying her hardest to sound angry.

"So you're not standing out here." He said nearly emotionless, Lucy opened the door wider, allowing him to pass by her. "Just hear me out before you start yelling ok." He leaned against the door as she moved to sit on the couch, without saying a word. "I don't know what came over me. I was wrong to do it, and I'm sorry." He could hear her sobbing, quietly to herself. "You don't have to forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just wanted to say I was sorry." He turned and put his hand on the door knob. Before he could pull it all the way open, small arms wrapped around his middle.

"D-d-d-don't g-o-o-o" She stuttered through her heavy tears. Natsu just froze in place. "I.. I forgive you. Just. Just don't go." Natsu released his hold on the door and slowly turned around. Lucy buried her face in her chest. "I was scared, I've never seen you that angry" She sobbed. "I don't want you to be angry." Her nails bit at his back through his vest. "It doesn't matter about anything else." Natsu draped his arms around her trembling form.

"I wasn't mad at you, Luce. I was angry at myself for acting like that." He said softly. She tightened her grip. "I won't leave if you don't want me to, but lets sit down for now." Natsu pushed the door closed with his foot, leading the unwilling Lucy back to the couch. They sat in silence, Lucy refusing to let go of Natsu vest, sobbing into his shoulder as he kept his arms around her.

"Promise not to leave me." she whispered.

"I promise, I will never leave." Natsu buried his nose in her hair, it didn't matter that she hadn't bathed in a few days, he was just releaved that she didn't hate him. Lucy's tears finally ran dry, but she didn't release her hold on Natsu. "Luce?" she looked up for a minute. "I was wondering, if Gray asked you to be his, what would you say?" Lucy seemed to be amused and let out small giggle.

"Gray is nice, but I don't have a death wish." Lucy said through a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu pulled back a curious look on his face.

"Juvia would put me six feet under, she is CRAZY for Gray. And I'm not into his stripping fetish, anyway." The answer sort of made Natsu feel better, but not by much.

"Then what are you 'into'?" Natsu asked carefully. Lucy's brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Honestly, I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I tend to find the things I don't like first." She put her head back down on Natsu's chest, her breathing was finally normal again.

"Luce, are you feeling better now?" he asked slowly, then he noticed that she had fallen asleep, he let out a small laugh before picking her up gently. Her grip on his vest never loosened. Natsu gently kicked back her covers and tucked her into the bed, before tucking himself in beside her. "I really am sorry I was such a jerk the other day Luce. It just makes me so mad to see you with other guys. You're my partner, you shouldn't need anyone else but me." he whispered against her hair. "I really shouldn't have burned the poor guys hair though, that was taking it to far." He pulled the blankets over them, and curled into her, and drifted off to sleep.

When Lucy's eyes opened again she realized that she was still tightly gripping Natsu's vest, he was still sound asleep, cradling her in his arms. "No guy on earth is worth losing you Natsu." She whispered, into his chest. "I would rather die alone than to lose my best friend. I don't need them anyway, your always there for me." Lucy hadn't noticed that Natsu had woken during her admission. "Your the most important person in my life, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Tears formed in her eyes once more. Natsu smiled to himself, shifting a bit so he could bring her closer.

"Luce," He said groggily. She tensed for a moment, before looking up from his chest. "What would you say if it were me asking?" He breathed softly.

"If you were asking what, Natsu?" Lucy's mind was reeling, Natsu couldn't possibly mean what she thought. He wasn't that type to fall for anyone, his mind was always on more 'important' things like fighting, eating and finding Igneel. That left no room for 'this' sort of thing.

"If it were me asking you to be mine." He asked softly. Lucy took a moment to search his face, he didn't seem to be joke, and Lucy was glad because she had wanted to hear those words for a long time.

"I would ask if it would make things weird." Lucy said carefully, she needed to feel this out. This could destroy their friendship if she wasn't careful.

"And if the answer to your question was no?" He continued, eyes glued to hers.

"I would ask why now?" Her heart was pounding so fast she could have sworn it was trying to break free from her chest. "Why would you be asking now?" she repeated.

"That would be a simple answer. Because I can't pretend anymore." Natsu said seriously.

"What were you pretending, Natsu?" Lucy asked softly

"That it didn't matter what you did so long as you were happy. That seeing you with idiots like that didn't make me angry. I'm selfish, and I want you all to myself." Natsu was trying not to tremble with anger, just thinking about others touching Lucy was making his blood boil.

"And how long have you been pretending?" Lucy couldn't believe her ears, this was a dream, like so many that she had before tonight. Where Natsu comes to her, and comforts her, telling her that he needs her.

"For too long." Natsu finally calmed down, and he was getting an over whelming need to get even closer. "So what would you say If I asked you to be mine?" Lucy's eyes be dazed, she seemed deep in thought.

"Are you asking seriously?" Lucy said, desperation lacing her voice. "You really mean everything you said?" She eyes were beginning to mist over with tears.

"I've never been more serious in my life. I don't want to lose you to anyone, I want you for myself." His voice was heavy with emotions he still didn't quite understand.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask." Lucy leaned up and brushed her lips against his ear while she spoke. They both pulled back and smiled. "I thought you'd never see me like that." She admitted. Natsu just laughed and put his forehead against hers.

"So is that a yes then?"

"I have a condition." Lucy smiled at the confusion on Natsu's face. "You have to stay." She said seriously. "And if you can't you have to promise to always take me with you." Natsu laughed harder this time.

"I was never planning on leaving you behind. That would leave room for perverts like Gray to try and steal you from me." Lucy joined in laughing just as hard, then she stop, realizing she hadn't showered in three days, her hair was matted with grease and she was sticky from sleeping so close to Natsu's super heated body.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we can head to the guild. I need to talk to Levy." Natsu nodded, letting Lucy up.

**Meanwhile**

"Natsu didn't come home last night, I hope he didn't wander off into the woods and get lost." Happy whined. Mira patted his head gently.

"I'm sure he is fine, he has a lot to think about, no thanks to Gray." Mira shot Gray an angry look.

"We are lucky that Juvia was out on a quest, or Lu-chan might be in trouble right now." Levy said turning slightly blue. "She has already threaten Lu-chan many times even though Lu-chan has made it clear to her that she isn't interested." Levy let a sigh loose. "Happy, you could tell us what actually happened can't you? You WERE there." Levy propped her chin on her interlaced hands.

"Natsu and I were waiting for Lucy like we always do, but when she came home she had a guy with her, they were laughing about something. Natsu suddenly got angry and torched the guy, poor jerk ran out of Lucy's with his hair on fire. I tired but I could calm Natsu down, Lucy was stunned at first, but then she just started crying, and pointing to the door. I had to drag Natsu out. I've never seen him like that." The cat informed. "That's the fifth guy he's torched since we got back." Happy leaned into Mira's hand, that was still patting him.

"That is pretty serious." Levy and Lissanna said at the same time.

"It gets worse every time too. I'm afraid he might kill the next one." Happy pointed a shaky paw at Gray who just shrugged. There was a flurry of conversations, Mira gave Happy a nice large fish as a reward for his information. Levy tried to keep herself busy, but was completely unable to concentrate.

"I can't take it! I'm gonna go check on Lu-chan." Levy slammed the book shut, getting up from the bar, but before she could do anything else the large wooden doors opened, revealing their blonde friend. "Lu-chan!" Levy screamed running to pounce her friend. "We were so worried!" Happy flew over and joined the party crying and hugging Lucy.

"I'm ok, I promise." Lucy laughed pushing herself into a sitting position.

"What happened? Is everything ok now?" Levy grabbed Lucy's face and examined her closely.

"Everything is fine Levy-chan." Lucy grabbed her friends hands with a soft smile. Levy's eyes popped open wide, she had a hunch about what had happened. She proceeded to grab Lucy's wrist and drag her to a corner near Gajeel so no one would hear their conversation (except Gajeel of course)

"Tell me everything!" Levy demanded. Lucy laughed and started to tell the story from the beginning. Levy's eyes lite up like it was Christmas morning. "Oh LU-CHAN!" She squeaked happily. Lucy just smiled, getting up to make her way to the bar.

"Morning Mira-chan!" Lucy smiled happily.

"Told you so." Mira said without turning around. Lucy just laughed as she sat down in her seat.

"Yes you did." She said sweetly. Mira's eyes widened, so he had really taken their advice then?

"So where is he?" Mira asked setting a mug on the table in front of the blonde. Lucy shrugged.

"He said he had something he needed to do." Lucy took a deep sip of her drink and couldn't help but smile. "He'll be here soon though." She didn't try to hide her blush anymore.

"Oh Lu-chan that is so romantic! I can't get over it!" Levy chimed hugging her friend. "Though I wish it would have happened sooner, still I'm so jealous!" Mira raised an eyebrow at Levy. Levy pulled Mira close so she could whisper in her ear. Mira's eyes lite up.

"That is so unlike him!" Mira squeaked. Both girls turned to Lucy with devilish grins, Lucy momentarily felt frightened, but was saved when the doors swung open again, revealing Natsu with a pleased grin on his face. He quickly made his way to Lucy, snaking his arms around her waist. The girls around the bar nearly fainted.

"'S about damn time." Gajeel muttered to no one. Natsu pulled out a little velvet pouch and took out it's contents sliding a little pink ring on Lucy's hand.

"There, now everyone will know your mine." He said proudly. There was a crash as this time Mira and Lissanna as well as Levy did faint. Lucy just smiled and lifted her chin, brushing her lips against his lightly. Natsu suddenly couldn't help himself, and pressed in putting his hand to the back of Lucy's neck, pulling her in deeper, she melted against the fiery passion of his intense kiss.

When they broke apart a round of cheers erupted from their guild mates. The women who had fainted finally regained their senses and joined the cheering. But Natsu and Lucy were in their own world now, he put his arms under her and swiftly lifted her to rest against his chest. They made their way out of the guild and to the apartment.

"You asked last night what am I 'into'," Lucy said slightly breathless from kissing. "I found the answer." She giggled. Natsu placed her gently on the bed, reclaiming her lips, aggressively. "This" she breathed before he reclaimed her lips again.

**END**

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination! ^_~**


	2. Notice!

**The sequel had been posted**

I hope you all enjoy the continuation.

Keep the suggestions and comments coming and I'm sure to keep the chapters flowing.

As always I am grateful to all my readers for such kind and encouraging reviews.

You guys make me smile!

~Chrys Stone

to make it easier, here is the link!

.net/s/7740092/1/The_trouble_with_Boy_Friends_Sequel


End file.
